


Allow Me to Introduce Myself

by Rhang



Series: Keeping It Fresh in The AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A cautionary tale about the wonders of waking up early, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Jeep enthusiast Bucky, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, They like what they see and they get to it, Y'all know Sam loves his morning run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: On his first pass, the guy was busy but Sam was able to get in a few looks at him. He was pretty good looking from what Sam could see of his backside. On this second pass Sam glanced at the man and noticed the guy had stopped what he was doing and was watching Sam jog by him. Sam smiled to himself feeling his mood lift. He still had it like that.





	Allow Me to Introduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Coming through with another SamBucky fic for the tag. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

An easygoing morning, everything was still quiet and damp from rainfall during the night. Sam jogged his morning route listening to his music thinking of heading into the office to get some work done. He rounded the block for a second time preparing to cool down from his run when he once again saw the guy cleaning out a black Jeep Wrangler. On his first pass, the guy was busy but Sam was able to get in a few looks at him. He was pretty good looking from what Sam could see of his backside. On this second pass Sam glanced at the man and noticed the guy had stopped what he was doing and was watching Sam jog by him. Sam smiled to himself feeling his mood lift because he still had it and kept jogging before he heard something behind and outside of the music in his ears.

“What?” Sam said mostly to himself before he stopped and turned around to find the sound he heard.

The man was waving him over. Sam thought about it for a moment before he looked around and thought why not. He walked back down the sidewalk toward the guy but stopped at a distance. He looked at the man, taking in his image and felt his heart pang a little. He was all kinds of right for Sam, he couldn’t deny it. The guy was built, muscular, gorgeous hair, cleanly shaven, chiseled features and beautiful eyes. Sam was only partially surprised his dick was being so well behaved in the presence of a man so fine. The guy looked Sam up and down and smiled. His breath almost escaped him. That smile was to die for.

“What’s your name?” the guy asked softly. Sam’s dick jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Sam,” he said feeling himself grow nervous as the man walked over to him.

“Hi Sam, nice to meet you, I’m James. But my friends call me Bucky,” he said offering his hand to shake.

“You can’t get them to stop?” Sam said before he could stop his mouth from forming the words as he reached out and shook the man’s hand. Bucky chuckled at the mortified look on Sam’s face as he let Sam’s hand slip from his own with a smirk. “Where you headed?”

“Headed home,” Sam replied trying to get himself back on track.

“Oh?” Bucky said surprised. He looked around nodding.

“Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come in for a bit. I live right here,” he said motioning to the house behind him.

“Nice house,” Sam said looking at it.

“Yeah, I’ve got the day off from work. You definitely look like someone I could spend time with,” Bucky said biting his bottom lip subtly as his eyes continued to roam over Sam’s body.

“Oh really. Is that so?” Sam said with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” he said looking into Sam’s eyes. “You into guys?”

“I mean yeah, if he’s my type,” Sam said confidently.

Bucky stepped back and turned a bit with his arms outstretched. “Am I your type?”

Sam looked him over and had to admire the way the guy was seemingly going for broke being so forward. Bucky stayed quiet as he looked to Sam for an answer. “Yeah, you are actually,” Sam said deciding to see where this would all go.

“In that case, come on in,” Bucky said. “For a drink or two.”

“It’s seven in the morning,” Sam said skeptically.

“I’ll pour you a glass of orange juice then. Come on, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. I’m just feeling your vibe and you seem cool, let’s chill for a bit,” he pressed.

Sam thought about it for a bit to make the other sweat before he nodded. “Okay, for a bit,” Sam said.

“Great,” Bucky said leading the way to the front door. Sam stopped his music from playing and wound his earbuds around his phone as he followed Bucky noticing he had a prosthetic arm. Sam figured his arm had to be at least partially robotic; his hand movements on that arm were absolutely fluid, almost natural. Bucky welcomed Sam in and watched the man enter his home so he could take another look at his fabulous ass.

“Your home is beautiful,” Sam said softly looking around. The house had a light, well lived in atmosphere. The décor was modest, well designed and coordinated. Bucky didn’t strike Sam as the type to have a home that looked straight out of a magazine, but then again many of the men Sam hooked up with in the past surprised him as well.

“Thanks,” Bucky said walking on into another room. “Want that orange juice?”

Sam followed him into what was a massive kitchen. Sam shook his head and smirked as Bucky caught his expression.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, it’s nothing. I’ll just have a water man,” Sam stated looking at the other. Sam leaned up against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

“I have water,” Bucky said tossing a bottle of water at Sam from the fridge. Sam caught it after almost missing it. He cracked it open and took a deep gulp.

Bucky was watching Sam closely. He found Sam to be gorgeous. Lean but still on the muscular side, flawless rich, brown skin that had an unreal golden undertone and a sweet smile framed by phenomenal cheek bones. The fact Bucky glimpsed him while he was cleaning his Jeep at 7 A.M. was an utter surprise. Bucky started wondering maybe waking up early had its perks if he could meet literal beauties like Sam.

Sam’s heart started beating wildly. It was tough being under this man’s gaze. It felt like he was breaking Sam down, gently observing him, trying to get an understanding of him. Sam drank some more water, trying not to feel nerves overtake him at the situation he willingly walked into and felt some miss his mouth. Before he could reach to wipe his mouth Bucky was standing in front of him. The heat radiating off of his body was intense. He touched Sam’s arm with his prosthetic hand.

“Please, allow me,” Bucky said before licking the water from Sam’s chin. Sam felt his dick fill immediately. Bucky brought his tongue up Sam’s chin slowly. He licked against Sam lips and made Sam sigh with utter want. With a press of Bucky’s lips against his own, Sam knew he was smitten. In an instant he was taken and drawn into the kiss. Bucky’s mouth was like fire, hot and addicting. Sam reached out and touched Bucky’s side to ground himself to something. The other’s body was solid under his palm.

They broke their kiss to catch their breath. Bucky kissed down Sam’s neck and sucked teasingly. Sam held onto him feeling weak in the knees that the man had found his weak spot so quickly.

Bucky felt his body light when his lips touched Sam’s. Sam was so expressive and plaint Bucky couldn’t help as his hand went roaming down over Sam’s chest briefly before sliding even lower. Bucky pulled back from Sam’s neck to watch Sam moan as he rubbed against the starting erection in Sam’s jogging short. Sam bit his lip and gripped at Bucky’s shoulder.

 _Fuck yeah waking up early was worth this_ , Bucky thought.

Sam wanted to be embarrassed but how could he when Bucky had hands and lips like that. When he went back to kissing Sam so hungrily and pressed against him with such want and was arousing him so badly teasing him through his shorts. Their kiss broke again.

Bucky rested his forehead against Sam’s and sighed. He needed to think, they had to slow down and talk for a moment.  

“What do you want?” Bucky asked opening his eyes. He leaned back and looked at Sam.

Sam looked at him and felt his body scream, “You.”

Bucky undid the ties on Sam’s shorts and pulled his erection out. He sighed impressed and stroked Sam a couple of times with his flesh hand. He enjoyed the feel of the other in his palm before he knelt before Sam.

“You have a pretty dick,” Bucky said before taking the full tip into his mouth. Sam gripped the countertop’s edge in his grasp before his eyes slid closed with a soft curse on his lips.

He wanted to look down, wanted to watch Bucky suck him off but it was too much to see a beautiful man sucking him off moments after meeting the way they did. Bucky pulled off of Sam for a moment humming then kissed his tip.

“Won’t you watch me?” Bucky asked looking up at Sam teasingly, wanting to see the other’s face while he placed kisses against his dick.

“I don’t think I can,” Sam moaned as Bucky took him deep into the back of his throat. His legs trembled dangerously. “Oh my goodness,” Sam moaned as his hand found its way into Bucky’s soft hair. As he sucked, Sam could feel the other rubbing against his anus. He was about to say something when Bucky inserted one finger deep inside of him and his body shuddered all over.

Sam heard a chuckle and looked down. Bucky had pulled off of him. His voice a little affected since Sam’s tip was stroking down his throat. “I wasn’t sure but I took a guess that you were a bottom,” Bucky said thrusting his finger in and out of Sam watching as his dick twitched before his face. He smiled placing a kiss against it.

“I’m vers,” Sam said quickly trying to save some of his pride in the face of what Bucky was doing to him. “What about you, strictly a top?”

Bucky looked at him smirking. “I bottom occasionally…for the right guy. Not as often as I’d like to though.”

“So you enjoy it?” Sam asked wanting to know, imagining what embracing a man like Bucky must be like.

“Of course,” Bucky said licking against Sam’s dick and teasing his finger inside of him. “You taste delicious by the way. I bet you’d feel like velvet wrapped around me.”

Sam moaned. That was all he could do. Bucky pulled his finger out and stood up. Sam looked at him waiting to see what Bucky would do.

“Just let me grab this,” Bucky said grabbing a tube of lube from a drawer.

“You keep lube in your kitchen?”

Bucky shrugged. “It comes in handy,” he said smiling. He squirted some out and turned Sam around. He rubbed and covered his hole before pressing two fingers inside of Sam.

Sam moaned aloud feeling the satisfying stretch around the fingers within him.

“Damn doll, if you do that for fingers, there’s no telling what you’ll sound like once I get inside of you,” he said stretching Sam carefully. By the time Bucky added a third Sam had become impatient.

“You’re sweet but you don’t have to use three fingers,” Sam said confident in his dick taking skills but also wanting to move on. He heard a zipper and felt heat touch his ass.

“Look,” Bucky said simply.

Sam glanced back at him and saw his dick. “Oh, hell no,” Sam said which was his first thought. “That’s not going to happen.”

“You’d be surprised what you can do when you put your mind to it,” Bucky said softly placing kisses against the back of Sam’s neck and shoulders. He pressed and rubbed at Sam’s prostate, reminding him he was needy for more. “Wanna try?”

Sam reached back and took Bucky into his fist. The erection he held was thick and long. A challenge made of flesh and blood. “You have to let me try to deep throat that later,” Sam said deeply.

“Absolutely,” Bucky said coating his erection after he removed his fingers from Sam’s body. “Now relax,” he said placing himself at Sam’s hole. He pressed gently, slowly pushing in, stretching Sam further in the process. It hurt briefly but Sam was more relaxed than he thought because Bucky slid in rather easily. Once rested deep inside of Sam, Bucky smacked his ass, completely surprised at the tightness surrounding him.

“First time I’ve ever slid in all the way without stopping,” Bucky breathed, trying to remain level headed experiencing Sam’s tight heat.

“It’s so big….dammit,” Sam breathed holding his hands in tight fists as he stretched out on the island counter Bucky had him bent over. “Fuck.”

Bucky pulled out a little bit for a moment and sank back in slowly. With short, aborted thrusts he allowed Sam to adjust and get used to the feeling. Sam moaned aloud and that set Bucky’s skin alight. Sam felt his dick leaking against the cabinet faces and wanted Bucky to give it to him as hard as he could stand it.

“Fucking shit….you feel better than velvet,” Bucky said thrusting into Sam.

“Harder,” Sam said looking back at Bucky.

“Really?”

“Yeah, please,” Sam said nodding as Bucky’s thrusts grew a bit rougher. It was exactly what Sam needed. “Oh my fucking goodness, yes…..fuck me,” Sam sighed as Bucky’s thrust pushed him up against the island counter.

“This won’t….last much longer……fuuuuck. Doll, you feel amazing,” Buck said running his hand up under Sam’s shirt to feel his skin.

When the rhythm they’d reached started to mess up Sam was so close to coming he could see it.

“Bucky, so close,” he breathed.

Bucky gripped his hips tightly and thrust harder. Sam whimpered so close to the edge. He got up and rested his head back against Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky held him close and pounded away at Sam’s ass.

Bucky growled and kissed at Sam’s shoulder lovingly before reaching down to stroke his husband to completion. The added touch was instantaneous and Sam came from it; released from the building pleasure as he felt Bucky cum inside of him holding him tight against him. They waited a moment to regain their composure while Sam was still panting. Sam felt his heart race and shirt stick to him from sweating but dang he felt so good. Bucky slowly pulled out of Sam, disconnecting them and stepped back. Sam quickly placed his hands on the countertop for support the moment he realized his legs were not going to support him right now. Sam looked over his shoulder at his husband then turned around to lean against the counter.

“Why do you insist on doing this?” Sam asked with little to no heat in his words.

Bucky smirked and moved to pick up Sam’s shorts from around his ankles. “Because you insist on playing along. Besides how could I not want to reintroduce myself to someone as pretty as you doll?” Bucky said bringing Sam’s pants back up on his hips. He pulled Sam into his arms and kissed him deeply. “Come on you know that was our hottest one yet.”

Sam swallowed the smile forming on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said nodding.

“Yeah you’re right,” Sam breathed against his lips. “But who offers someone a drink seven o’clock in the morning huh?”

Bucky held onto his husband and laughed. “I was delirious and it’s early. I mean give me a break Sam, I was blinded by your beauty,” Bucky said holding onto Sam, enjoying his husband’s post orgasm mood and warmth.

Sam sighed and clenched his ass tight to keep Bucky’s cum from leaking down his thighs. “I need to get upstairs quick and take a shower,” Sam said moving to get out of Bucky’s arms.

“I got you,” Bucky said picking Sam up and hurrying him upstairs. “Since it is my fault.”

Sam smiled and placed his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “Thank you baby,” Sam whispered kissing his cheek.

“Anything for you,” Bucky said placing a kiss on Sam’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> They were husbands all along! LOL. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://ineffableblack.tumblr.com/). Don’t be shy. I don’t bite. :D 
> 
> Alright now, take care for now yall.


End file.
